What about me
by CarlyAndRaeWrite22
Summary: Laney and Lenny are together. Carrie is mad and kicks Him out the band. From there Lenny is always with Laney. Even at her band practice. Corey hates him and is jealous, well, was jealous until he meets a girl whom changes everything.


**Yo guise!  
Rae and Carly here!  
So. What used to be ImageTheWorst is now a friendship page.  
YAY.  
Rae : Friend ship, friends, ship, ss friend, Frendship101!  
ME: Shut up.  
Rae : otay.  
Me: So we are are kinda setting this up like a script. :D  
Okay no... O_O  
lets just get started cause im like so epic at explaining things.  
Rae : Lol Sure.**

* * *

_Laney, Lenny, Corey, Kin, and Kon are chilling in the garage.  
Corey is shooting death glares at Lenny every chance he gets.  
Laney doesn't like Corey anymore.  
Being oblivious as he is he doesn't know that.  
Laney is dating Lenny.  
Lenny got kicked out of his band for being seen with her.  
Carrie likes Lenny.  
Corey likes Laney._

**Let us Begin.  
Chapter 1.  
Your dating ****_him?_**

" Um... Laney. Can we like... have practice now? '' Corey asks while poking her face.  
'' In a sec. " Laney responds.  
'' Will you stop making out with Lenny?''  
'' Were is your girlfriend?'' Lenny asks while looking up down at Corey.  
_( everyone is about 15-16 years old by now. Laney has changed alot. )  
_'' I dumped her. '' Corey responds still poking Laney's face.  
'' Core... you told me she dumped _you_'' Kin says while walking into the kitchen.  
Corey rolls his eyes.  
'' _**Laaaaaannnnneeeessssss!''**_He says in a annoyed tone.  
Laney gets up and walks over to Corey.  
'' Yes?''  
'' Can we practice!''  
'' I was with my boyfriend. ''  
_'' Boyfriend''  
_Hearing Laney say that word made him want to poke his eye out with a fork.  
Corey rolled his eyes and started strumming his guitar.  
'' Im practicing with or without you Laney. '' Corey says while plugging his guitar in.

The twins come back into the room and see Corey giving Lenny the ''Stink Eye''  
Kin laughs and goes to plug his keyboard in.  
Kon goes and sits at his drum set.  
'' Laaaaannnnneeeeyyyy!'' The three boys yelp.  
Laney sighs, walks up on the stage and plugs her base in.  
_'' I hate you.''_ She says.  
Corey **_knew_**that was directed to him.  
Corey sighs and starts singing.

_Wait, where you say you've been_  
_Who you been with_  
_Where you say you're going_  
_Who you going with_  
_Keep me on my toes, Keep me in the know_

Corey looked at Laney the entire time he sang.  
Lenny kept Glaring at Corey and was blowing kisses to Laney making Corey jealous.

_Wait, keep me in your skin, Keep me in your chest._  
_I wait for it to start; I wait for it to end_  
_Keep me on my toes, Keep me in the know_  
_But when I looked at her, I thought of only you_  
_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

Corey looked down at his Guitar.  
This was his and Laneys part.

_We were young, we were in our teens_  
_It wasn't real love_  
_Spent behind bars_  
_Oh it's sad to think, We just let it be_  
_Prisoners of love_

Laney had her eyes glued on Lenny.  
Kin kept looking at Laney.  
Lenny had his eyes closed.

_It's so easy for it to be something you second guessed_  
_Easy to read, don't let it become a meaningless routine, it's meaningless to me_  
_But when I looked at her, I thought of only you_  
_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true_

Now it was Laney with her eyes closed.  
She was still hitting every note perfectly.  
'' How the.'' Corey thought.  
He couldn't think for long tho.  
'' Ugh '' He thought.  
Corey stopped playing his guitar and grabbed the microphone like he was at a real concert.

_Just crash, fall down_  
_I'll wrap my arms around you now_  
_Just crash, it's our time now_  
_To make this work second time round_

Kin hit a note wrong on his keyboard but keeps playing.

_We grew up, we worked and changed our ways_  
_Just like wildfire, been burning now for days_  
_Tearing down those walls, nothings in our way_  
_I said nothings in our way_

Now it was Laney's turn to sing.

_And I know, I've said this all before, but opposites attract_  
_We try and run away, but end up running back_  
_And all I want to do, all I want to do_  
_Is lie down and  
_

Corey Joins with her.

_Crash, fall down_  
_I'll wrap my arms around you now_  
_Just crash, it's our time now_  
_To make this work, second time round_

Laney stops singing and looks at Lenny lovestruck.  
'' Really!?'' Corey thinks.

''_Ohhhhh crash, fall down_  
_Just crash, fall down_  
_Just crash, fall down_  
_Just crash, fall down''_

The band stops playing.  
not even a second later Lenny and Laney are making out again.

Someone knocks on the groj door.  
Corey rushes to answer it.  
Its not like Laney was gonna get it like she normally gets it.  
He slides the door up and finds a girl.

She looks about 15. Her hair is long, curly, brown with neon green highlights that reaches mid back. She has green eyes like Laneys. She has a black snapback with the word Swag written in big Neon blue words. She has a Neon blue crop top on, black skinnies and Neon blue Vans on ( Dont own!) She has braclets all up her arm.  
To top it off she has blue eyeshawdow on.  
Corey stares at her in awe then lets her into the garage.

He shows her around.  
'' Woah. You play guitar? I play Base! '' She says.  
'' Oh really '' Laney says with a jealous tone.  
Lenny whispers in her ear making her blush.

Corey storms up to his room.  
The girl follows.

**Corey's Room.**

Corey jumps onto his bed.  
" WHY!" He screams into his pillow like a girl would.  
'' Why does Laney hate me! ''  
The girl knocks on the door.  
'' Go away!'' Corey yells.  
He hears the door open.  
'' I said go AWAY!'' He yells louder.  
He turns his head and sees the girl.

'' Are you okay?'' She asks sitting on the bed.  
'' Im fine'' Corey mumbles.  
'' Dude, your acting like a teenage girl. '' The girl says.  
'' Can i have your name?''  
'' Vanessa.''  
'' Pretty name. ''  
Vanessa blushed.  
" Thanks " she says shyly.

Corey starts focusing on her arms.  
''Hey you like the band '' You Me At Six?'' ( I dont own them... *sniff*)  
Vanessa starts jumping up and down like an obsessive fangirl.  
'' I LOVE THEM!''  
'' Me too. '' Corey says.  
'' Be right back. I have to show you something. '' He says while walking out the door.  
Vanessa notices a guitar on the floor next to his bed.

When is getting his Cds he passes his room ( again ) and hears singing.  
'' Vanessa?''

'_'You've got a lot to say_  
_For the one that walked away_  
_I give, you take_  
_That's the way it's always been_

_Oh, how do I know_  
_If I should stay or just go?_  
_The bottom line is this way_  
_That I'll never know_

_Stay with me_  
_Stay with me, stay with me_  
_Stay with me, oh_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You've got a lot to say_  
_For the one that pushed me away_  
_I give, you take_  
_Some things, they never change_  
_Just change_

_Stay with me_  
_Stay with me, stay with me_  
_Stay with me_

_I never knew that I could be this way_  
_(Stay with me)_  
_I never knew that I could walk away_  
_(Stay with me)_

_These things take time to grow_  
_It's been said that time heals wounds_  
_But no, I won't be controlled_  
_And so the story goes_

_Stay with me_  
_Stay with me, stay with me_  
_Stay with me_

_And now I know that I can be this way_  
_(Whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_And now I know that I can walk away_  
_(Whoa, whoa, whoa)''_

Corey walks into his bedroom and sees vanessa doing a guitar solo.  
'' _**HOLY CRAP**_'' He says.  
Vanessa's face turns red.  
'' Um... sorry.. i... saw your guitar and couldn't help it. '' She says with her blush not fading.  
'' Its okay! You are _**amazing**_!''  
'' Really?'' Vanessa says smiling.  
'' Yes really.''


End file.
